La vida
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Emma se dará cuenta de que Regina es su familia junto con Henry. Regina se ira del pueblo y nadie podrá detenerla. Rumple ayudara a la salvadora. David y su obsequio a Emma (Regalo para betlhdp por su apoyo para que siga escribiendo)


_**(Regina)**_

-¿Te iras del pueblo?-pregunto una voz a lo lejos

-¿Eh?-me voltee para ver a Henry, Emma,Robin,Snow y Charming. Yo estaba en mi auto en el limite de la ciudad a un centímetro de la linea que podría borrar todo mi pasado. Todo el sufrimiento por Daniel, mi primer amor que murió a manos de mi madre, De Robin, mi segunda oportunidad que gracias a Emma su mujer y esposa volvió y se pavonea con su perfecta familia en mi cara y luego esta Henry, mi pequeño príncipe, el que ahora tiene a su verdadera familia y esta con los héroes, nadie necesita una Reina Malvada, una villana.

-¿Enserio pensabas que te dejaríamos ir? -pregunto Robin

-No veo por que no-dije indiferente

-Regina, eres de la familia-dijo Charming

-Si, bueno, pues yo no lo creo-dije viéndolos, estaban todos al lado de mi ventanilla del auto

-¿Porque?-pregunto Emma

-No pertenezco aquí, ya no, o tal vez jamas lo hice- dije volviendo mi vista a la carretera infinita que haba delante mio

-Claro que si Mama, eres nuestra...-empezó a decir Henry

-No, Henry no, No soy de su familia, por mis venas no corre su sangre ni sus ideales de felicidad y cursis de la vida, ni su afán de salvar al mundo-dije algo dura, me había dolido hablarle así a mi hijo, pero a la vez sentí que un peso de mi corazón se iba

-Regina...te amo-dijo Robin mientras los demás veían el piso como culpables

-Robin, por favor, amas a una idiota, acéptenlo, a quien quieren que se quede, es una pobre mujer abandonada por sus segunda oportunidad, para vigilarla de que no vuelva a ser malvada-dije sintiendo las lagrimas en mis ojos

-Bueno...-empezó Henry después de que no dijeron nada por minutos.

No les di oportunidad de que dijeran mas, solo acelere a fondo, cruzando la linea roja. Lo ultimo que oí fueron sus gritos. Y todo lo demás, desapareció; El pasado:el rencor, la tristeza, la venganza, el odio, el arrepentimiento, Todo. Todo lo que antes me hacia sentir miserable se había ido

 _La primera vez que monte a Rociante, Daniel, la boda con el rey, la venganza contra Blancanieves, La maldición,Henry, Emma, Robin,_ Todo paso como imágenes brillantes y lo único que quedaba era...

 ** _(Emma)_**

No, no podía perderle, no ahora, cuando descubrí que la amaba, y todos viajamos al limite de la ciudad, vimos su auto pero aun no cruza. Después de una pequeña charla, donde creí que duraría mas y lograríamos hacer que vuelva a casa, De repente acelero y cruzo la linea. Solo vi como su auto seguía y seguía avanzando sin detenerse. Y los gritos de Robin y Henry a mi alrededor. Por lo que vi Mary Margaret y David estaban como yo, paralizados por lo que acababa de pasar, se había ido

-Regina...-dije y me lance al suelo de rodillas a llorar

-Emma, eres la salvadora-dijo Henry con caminos de lagrimas en las mejillas rosas

-No, la perdí Henry-dije devastada, los únicos que conocían mis sentimientos hacia Regina, eran Mary, David, Henry, y Ruby

-Eres la salvadora, vas a ir a buscarla y le dirás que la amas-dijo Snow con voz rasposa por el llanto

-¡¿Que tu que?!-pregunto Robin escandalizado

-Lo siento amigo, pero ya tienes una familia, yo debo recuperar la mía-dije parándome y viendo como el auto había desaparecido

 ** _-_** Y ahora que?-pregunto Henry

-Ahora, iré con Gold a que me ayude o le partiré el rostro, no dejare que la persona que amo se aleje de mi-dije caminando a mi auto con Henry pisándome los talones, nos subimos al auto y maneje hasta la tienda de empeño de Gold

-Swan, que quiere?-dijo Gold molesto

-Quiero que me ayude-dije viendo como Gold buscaba algo, en el escritorio había; como millones de medicamentos, parecía que había asaltado la farmacia

-Sobre que?-Pregunto molesto. Hasta ahora vi como el hombre se sostenía la cabeza y parecía algo pálido

-Regina-dije sintiendo culpa por molestarlo, cuando se veía que el hombre no estaba en el mejor momento

-Si vino y dijo que se iría del pueblo-dijo siguiendo revolviendo entre las cajas de pastillas

-¿Que?-pregunte

-Dijo que se iría un tiempo, que no le quedaba nada ya en este pueblo-dijo molesto por el dolor de cabeza

-Y no la detuvo?-pregunte sorprendida. En la batalla con Zelena, de descubrió que Cora le había ocultado algo mas a el Espectro. Que Regina era su hija, esto no afecto su relación, ellos siempre se habían visto como un padre/hija, solo que los acerco mas

-Emma, le he hecho mucho daño, a mi hija, retenerla a un lugar donde no es feliz?, no podría hacer eso, ni como el Oscuro o padre. Y eso que el oscuro sentía debilidad por Regina-dijo mirándome

-Donde puedo encontrarla?-pregunte segura

-Que le hace creer que yo se eso? o que se lo diría a usted?-pregunto burlón

-Por que es su padre y jamas se iría sin decirle a donde va y si me ayuda lo ayudare a buscar una aspirina-dije mostrando una caja roja que se le había caído

-Cierto me lo dijo, y me dio un numero telefónico, del hotel-dijo tomando una aspirina y lanzandola a un vaso de agua

-Me lo dará?-pregunte esperanzada

-No lo se, Emma, Usted tiene una cierta preferencia a enamorarse de mis hijos-dijo tomando del vaso

-Uhm, si bueno...-no era fácil, admitir eso, de el hombre que fue el padre de Neal y ahora padre de Regina, y lo curioso es que los 3 compartimos el mismo hijo; Neal y yo fuimos sus padres biológicos y Regina lo crió

-Querida, soy el Oscuro, y su padre, y veo el futuro-dijo burlón

-Bueno...-dije indecisa y nerviosa

-Se lo daré, solo prométame una cosa-dijo

-¿Que?-

-Cuide de mi pequeña reina, el mundo la lastimo mucho, pero se que también se enamoro de usted, por eso espero que la proteja de todo, incluso de ella misma. Ella es de las pocas cosas en este mundo que aun me importan, y me hacen conservar mi humanidad-dijo serio y entregándome un papel con un nombre de hotel y numero telefónico

-Se lo prometo-respondí, tomando el papel

-Ah, y se me olvidaba, dele un golpe en la cara al hippie ese del ladrón-dijo sonriendo

-Solo uno?-pregunte inocente

-Bueno, pero no lo mate, tiene un niño encantador, lo cual es raro, ya que su madre es una arpía, y su padre un idiota -dijo burlón

-Cierto, gracias Gold-dije caminando a la puerta

-Querida?-pregunto

-Mmm-dije volteando a verlo

-No es necesario agradecer, después de todo; Soy el abuelo de su hijo, y gracias a usted mis hijos fueron felices-dijo con nostalgia. De seguro recordando a Neal

-Solo una cosa mas-dije caminado de vuelta a el

-Que? Se lo advierto Swan, si me abraza la dejare calva, solo Belle, mi nieto y mi hijos los dejo hacer eso-dijo poniendo sus brazos como una pose ninja muy graciosa

-De acuerdo, pero le quiero pedir algo-dije sonriendo nerviosa

-¿Que?. Sabe que seria un trato y todo tiene un precio- dijo serio

-Seria mas bien una petición, un permiso-dije insegura

-¿Le doy permiso para perseguir a mi hija?-pregunto con burla

-Aparte de eso, es una cosa no muy diferente. Pero en este mundo y supongo que en el bosque encantado, se debe pedir permiso para esto a los padres-dije seria y nerviosa

-Srta Swan-parecía sorprendido

 ** _(Regina)_**

Lo único que recordaba era que mi vida en el Bosque Encantado y en el pueblo, pero no sentía ya esa opresión en mi corazón.

Después de horas llegue a Nueva York y me hospede en el hotel al que había recercado una habitación. Le había dejado a Papa el nombre y numero del hotel. Habían pasado solo pocas horas desde que llegue al hotel en las cuales me había bañado y cambiado de ropa. Esperaba pronto poder hablarle de nuevo. Escuchaba como alguien tocaban la puerta de la habitación, pero no tenia ganas de salir de mi caliente cama

-Adelante-dije apartando mis vista de el libro que leía, _Harry Potter, Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_

-Hey-dijo una Emma entrando por la puerta con unas copas y un vino

-Emma? Que haces aquí? Como me...-empece a decir bajando el libro y poniéndolo a un lado

 _-_ Encontraste?, Fácil soy una Charming ese lema de "Siempre te encontrare" si funciona-dijo caminando hacia mi

-Pero eso solo funciona...-empece preocupada pero me interrumpió

-Con los amores verdaderos? Bueno no te das una idea?-pregunto sentándose al otro lado de la cama

-Emma-dije a modo de suplica

-¿Si?-pregunto inocente

-Yo... ya tengo un alma gemela-dije triste. Realmente no amaba a Robin solo me molesto que ya no tuviera mi segunda oportunidad

-Sabes, es curioso, tu "madrastra" me ayudo a eso-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire, refiriéndose a Belle

-No le digas así-dije tratando de sonar seria, pero fallando y terminando riendo

-Si bueno, me ayudo a saber que un alma gemela es como un compañero, tu eterno guardián, en el sentido de que el te haría darte cuenta de tu amor verdadero-dijo tratando de quitar el corcho del vino

-Entonces?...-dije en referencia a ella

-Si yo? Por supuesto-dijo con cara de jamas haber roto un plato

-Emma-dije seria

-Regina, te amo demasiado, que si me dices que no es así, lo entenderé, pero dime la verdad-dijo suplicante

-Te amo-dije en un susurro

-Lo sabia, nuestras magias funcionan demasiado bien juntas y nuestros destinos siempre están y estarán entrelazados-dijo tratando de seguir abriendo el vino

-Jaja, de acuerdo pero parece que necesitas ayuda con eso, Srta Swan?-dije quitando le el vino

-Srta Swan? Rayos, creí que mi amor seria lo suficiente para quitar las formalidades, Stra Mills-dijo con burla

\- Puede que si, pero no puedo abrir este estúpido vin...-dije con molestia hasta que descubrí por que no podía abrirlo. Era por el pequeño anillo que no había visto, con diamantes bailando alrededor, en el cuello de la botella

-Regina...-dijo Emma que ahora estaba enfrente de mi y de rodillas

-Emma, esto...-dije conmocionada

-Regina Mills-Gold, esperemos que Swan se una en esa la mujer mas extravagante, celosa, malvada en el buen sentido, controladora, obsesiva, maníaca, inteligente, sexy, buena madre, alcaldesa, que eh conocido y te amo por eso, y solo deseo poder pasar toda la vida, esta y las que siguen a tu lado, ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?-pregunto tomando el anillo de mis manos y sosteniéndolo frente ami. Unos minutos de silencio se hicieron entre nosotras

-No...-dije impresionada

-Oh, bueno-dijo parándose con cara de perro apaleado

-No, no, no-dije tratando de frenarla de que se fuera

-Regina, entendí que no quieres casarte conmigo, no necesitas restregármelo en la cara- dijo molesta esquivan dome para llegar a la puerta

-No, no entendiste-dije agarrándola de los hombros

-Si, bueno lo dejaste muy claro-dijo enojada y triste

-No, Emma...-dije tratando de explicarle que no era lo que había querido decirle. Habia sido un acto reflejo de responder no

-Para que diablos vine?-dijo viendo la techo, y agarrando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla

-EMMA-dije tratando de frenarla, pero cuando abrió la puerta un poco lo único que se me ocurrió fue aventarla sobre la puerta y besarle. Así estuvimos por algunos minutos. Hasta que me separe de ella por aire

-Wow-dijo asombrada

-No quería decir no, solo me sorprendió, recordé cuando Daniel me propuso matrimonio, de la propuesta de Leopoldo, y de los demás reyes cuando quede viuda a la muerte del rey. Es un acto reflejo, me acostumbre a negar a esa pregunta-dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento-dijo agarrándome las mejillas

-Aun quieres que nos casemos?-pregunte insegura

-Por supuesto, te amo y te amere hasta el infierno, Oz, Arendell, El Bosque Encantado, Nunca Jamas, El Pais de Las Maravillas, y mas allá- dijo besándome

-En serio?-Pregunte

-En serio, hasta le pedí permiso a tu padre, a tu hijo, tu madrastra, tu hijastra que es mi madre también-dijo numerando con sus dedos

-Le pediste permiso a el Oscuro, para casarte conmigo?-pregunte asombrada

-Parecía sorprendido, y me amenazo con que si lo abrazaba me dejaría calva, y me hizo prometer que protegería a su pequeña reina de todo-dijo besando mi frente

-Calva?-dije riendo como loca

-A por cierto...un regalo de bodas de David, para ti-dijo dándome una caja pequeña con un moño azul

-De David?-pregunte asombrada

-Si, al parecer tenían en el pueblo una clase de apuestas, sobre quien le diría a la otra que estaba enamorada de la otra-dijo

-Tenían?-pregunte desatando el moño

-Si antes era sobre nosotras ahora ya no tanto-dijo abrazándome por detrás

-Ahora ya no tanto?- viendo la botella que contenía un pequeño liquido que era transparente

-Si-dijo emocionada

-Esto es?-pregunte viéndola detenidamente

-Si, es agua del Lago que encontró una vez David. Al parecer mi madre tomo una poción como la tuya y no podía tener hijos, pero la mama de papa le dio agua de ese lago, y llegue yo-dijo señalándose

-Pero como sabes tu que yo?-dije con voz entrecortada

-Me lo contó tu padre, y David lo oyó y me dijo que la había guardado cuando ayudo a la hija de Midas, y que quería por lo menos unos 5 nietos-dijo riendo

-5?!-dije escandalizada

-Si, y que la boda sera muy pronto, y tu padre como el mio esperan unos minis Salvadores o unas minis Reinas, haciendo maldades, en por lo menos en el siguiente año-dijo volviendo a besarme

-Me darás mi anillo?-pregunte divertida

-Si-dijo poniéndolo un mi dedo y cuando termino, me levanto del suelo y empece a dar vueltas en el aire por Emma que me sostenía con sus brazos

Ese era mi final feliz, El comienzo de Mi Final Feliz.

 ** _Esta historia es para betlhdp por su ayuda y animo. Espero que te guste. Espero que a todo el mundo le guste y no me linchen_**


End file.
